I Spy with My Little Eyes
I Spy with My Little Eyes is the second episode of Season 2 of Ngyes and Woomy and is the overall twenty-eighth episode. Summary Woomy and Willa go spying. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing the viewers to Woomy. Woomy then asks what color are his swimming trunks, and Ngyes says his swimming trunks are green, blue, and white. Ngyes says Woomy likes spying, which is watching what's happening and writing it down. Woomy then spys something starting with "T", which is a tree, something starting with "F", which is fence, and something starting with "N" which is Ngyes. Ngyes then leaves to learn backstroke at swimming class, and Woomy goes spying with her imaginary friend, Willa Morrison. Woomy and Willa spy something out of the window, which is a puddle, which Willa thinks is made by a big moster who cries a lot because there will be big tears if a big monster cried, but Woomy says it's just rain and her father told her monsters don't exist. Meanwhile, Woomy finds a bird's nest in a tree and a brown enormous shoe, which Willa thinks it belongs to the monster because he walked past a tree and noticed some eggs he wanted to eat for breakfast, so he took of one of his shoes and had to go on his toes to reach, then he wobbled until he fell right over and dropped his shoe, but Woomy told Willa that her father told her monsters don't exist. Ngyes and Quinton decide to go to swimming school while Woomy and Willa continue spying, until Ngyes notices a moving van and wonders who is moving in, maybe a monster with one shoe. Woomy and Willa investigate who is moving in. Woomy find a clock, which Willa thinks it is a tiny watch for a monster. Woomy and Willa find more evidence, a letter for the new person. Woomy reads the letter and tells Willa it says "Lycan Rock", which Woomy thinks it is a Lycanroc. Woomy and WIlla say they like Lycanrocs because they howl at the moon, but Willa asks Woomy if Lycanrocs eat other people, and Woomy says no and says Lycanrocs eat fish sticks and cookies. Woomy finds the bedroom light, which Willa thinks it's like a moon and Lycanrocs like the moon for howling. Woomy then finds the "Lycanroc's" glasses (all the better to see them with), a sponge used to wash the "Lycanroc's" ears (all the better to hear them with), and toothpaste used to brush the "Lycanroc's" teeth (all the better to eat them with). Woomy thinks Lycanrocs have families and doesn't want big bad Lycanrocs to move in, only small good Lycanrocs. Woomy and Willa hear a noise that they think sounds like growling. They then hide under the table, and when Ngyes gets home, Woomy tells Ngyes that she and Willa think there is a family of Lycanrocs is moving in, which Ngyes doesn't think is true. Woomy tells Ngyes that a letter said "Lycan Rock" at the front and hears the "growling" noise again, but Ngyes says it is drilling. Ngyes opens the door, revealing that the person is an Octoling Boy named Xavier. Woomy says the new person is a Lycanroc, and Ngyes thinks Woomy is right and thinks Mr. Mon Ster is moving downstairs, but Woomy says her father told her monsters don't exist. Characters Quotes Trivia *This episode reveals that Xavier's full name is "Xavier Lycan Rock". *This marks the second appearance of Boohemoth. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:All Episodes